


Make You Happy

by ji_tera



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Puppy Love, Santa Azuma strikes back, Taichi is a ball of anxiety, The Scarf appears, secretA3_2020, slight references to The Last Runway mixed play, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Taichi is looking for a present for Yuki. And not just a nice gift, but for something that will make Yuki happy. As happy as Yuki makes him.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> secretA3_2020 gift for Ryuuko  
> I wish you happy holidays and all the luck in gacha. SSR! SSR! SSR! SSR!!!

It was the most wonderful time of the year. Not Christmas per se, all the cool limited edition flavors and illumination notwithstanding. In Nanao Taichi’s humble opinion the best season started as soon as the weather allowed for wearing mufflers.

His favourite muffler had been his trusted companion for many years. First of all it was red, the reddest red to ever red, it stood out in any crowd, it was instantly recognizable on the photos, and Taichi himself would never, could never lose it, that’s how red it was. Secondly, it was very comfy. Taichi had spent an uncountable number of train rides drowned in his muffler all the way up to his eyebrows, creating a warm sleepy pocket for himself. It was also quite convenient for those days when he could not hold himself together and hold his face at the same time. 

The third reason was that the thing was really warm, keeping the seasonal flu away from Taichi through many winters. And most important of all, it had been gifted by a very special person. Even though Taichi couldn't remember that person that well now, the phantom feeling of their sticky hand in Taichi’s own warmed him up as well as the yarn. Perhaps even more so for the last couple of years, considering how threadbare the thing had gotten.

And this year! This year he got a new one! Red! And chunky! And by Yuki-chan’s hand! How cool was that?! Taichi would say he loved his new muffler even more than the first one, but that altogether was not possible, so he adored it just as much. His happiness was marred by one utterly lame problem. He wished to give something back — and wouldn’t a Christmas gift be a perfect occasion! — but he didn’t know what.

It wasn’t like he didn’t have an extensive mental list of stuff Yuki-chan wanted. They had been spending enough time together stitching and sewing to tell each other all about their fancies. He knew which accessories from this year’s holiday collections caught Yuki-chan’s eye, which of his favorite bands was going to have a new release soon, and which cafe he would never say no to. On top of that, there was no doubt Yuki-chan would be pleased to get a handcrafts store gift card, that would be nice.

However, Taichi didn’t want to give a nice gift. He wanted to make Yuki happy. For all that his exam-wrecked brain refused to cooperate and come up with any useful ideas.

The first one to notice him suffering was Omi. Ever since that initial Grand Fiasco — whether it had been a Communication Fiasco or Spying Fiasco highly depended on who you asked — Taich didn’t dare to brush off his roommate’s concern, and that was how he ended up tucked into Omi’s side, spilling the beans into the air heated up by Omi’s body warmth. He had quite expected to receive advice, and yet He didn’t anticipate how dampening it would be. Take him out, Omi said, to a winter market, to see illumination, totally making it sound like a date. As if going on a date with him would make anyone happy. “Don’t decide for him”, Omi sighed but didn’t press the matter. He didn’t move away either, letting Taichi lean on his solid frame while they were doing their homework.

For the next conversation Taichi had no one to blame but his big mouth and his slim chances for the next math test, really. He didn’t even remember what prompted it, only the deadening horror of asking Sakyou-nii, who had been tutoring him that evening, whether he would consider taking money to concede an equal sum in their next Budget Battle with Yuki-chan.

“Do you really think that would make him happy?”, he asked with a long-suffering sigh which came all the way from his throat. And just as Taichi had an epiphany, Sakyo-nii confirmed, “No, it wouldn’t. Now, stop spouting nonsense and think about your grades, not some frivolity”. 

That would be great, but the further into December, the more impossible it seemed. Taichi started to get desperate. Desperate enough to seek advice on his own volition. Though, that wasn’t working out for him either.

One dark December night found him knocking on the room 206 door. The choice seemed pretty obvious, Azu-nee had always seemed to know people's heart desires best, and moreover they were rather close with Yuki-chan. All in all, Taichi was a firm believer that Azu-nee could give him the magic key to the mysteries of the Universe. However, the aforementioned door opened revealing a frolicsome Santa clad in a tinsel-trimmed purple hat and gown — a very short gown, impressively short gown, — armed with a high-spirited smile and a bottle of something definitely high in spirit contents in his hands. Taichi promptly decided he should let the mysteries stay unsolved for another day. Maybe another couple of years.

Taichi was ready to admit he was at the end of his rope on the day he resolved to ask Tenma. The guy was Yuki-chan’s roommate after all. And while they weren’t the closest friends, they still shared a special bond as the leader and deputy of the Summer troupe. And since Tenma was just better in everything Taichi had ever aspired to be, perhaps he would understand Yuki-chan better too.

As Taichi made his way to room 201, he saw Tenma opening the door and walking in to scamper out the next second, red in the face. “It clashes horribly with his orange hair”, fleeted through his head first. The next thought was more solid. As Tenma rubbed his face, sighed and went back in, the new thought rolled around in his head not unlike a barrel, crushing unfortunate small ideas caught under it and making space for the understanding, vast and heavy.

Coming up here wasn’t a waste in the end, even though Tenma definitely wouldn’t know any better than Taichi. No one who’d take Yuki-chan for a girl, however briefly, could. But there was one single person who definitely did.

***

“Innit”, Azami frowned, biting his lips, “Innit dangerous? To phrase it like that”.

It was the night before Christmas, — the afternoon before the night before Christmas, — and Taichi was taking one last look at his gift for his special person before he’d give it to them. He squinted at the colorful print on the paper strips inside an envelope: “Happy Ticket”.

“I mean, you’re sayin’ each of those grants one wish, any kinda wish. That’s big,” — Azami confirmed.

“It is big,” Taichi agreed, “but not like that. You see, Yuki-chan always knows what makes him happy. What he needs to be happy. And you know, A-chan, I realized something recently.”

That I really like that about him.

“That I’d really like to make him happy”.


End file.
